A New Life In New Leaf
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: I'm finally old enough to leave the house and I am looking for adventure, the best way to turn over a new leaf? Jump on a train that leads to anywhere and everywhere.


**A/N: So I wanted to write this for a while but this is a story about the beginning of Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Basically the first day you play and becoming Mayor. I feel like this has been done but I wanted to write one anyway because I haven't written anything in a while.**

* * *

"Courtney, come on you don't want to be late!" My mom called. I was in my room, looking at the travel destinations on my laptop. Moving day was finally here.

I've travelled a lot since I was able to leave the house on my own. I've even moved into towns for a short period of time but I always come home to see my parents. This time I was going to head somewhere better than the other towns...I could feel it.

I took one last look at the places before I went downstairs to go to the train station. It had been a while since I had travelled by train; it was going to be a longer journey than most though.

In the train station I looked at all of the times on the boards. It was all a bit confusing but then finally I found it, the last train to anywhere and everywhere...I wasn't sure of the name of the places that the train would stop but it was only making four and by the last one everyone had to be gone. It sounded scary yet exciting at the same time. I had heard of people taking these new trains all the time and they found really comforting new lives for themselves and so I wanted to be one of them.

"Excuse me," A man interrupted me, he was a tall guy with greyish hair wearing a red argyle sweater. He looked strangely familiar... "Has the train to anywhere and everywhere arrived yet?"

"I don't think so, but I think it will be here soon."

"Okay, thanks!"

He waved and went to sit in the waiting area. He looked really happy but he didn't have a suitcase...that was weird. Come to think of it, I didn't have a lot with me either but that's the way I have always travelled.

I checked the time and went over to where my mom and dad were waiting. My mom was always so worried about when I went to a new place but as long as I wrote a lot and she wrote back she didn't seem to worry as much. While my dad has never been that worried, he always knows I'll come back. He doesn't write to me as much as mom does even though she wishes that he would write a little bit more to show he cares.

Even though he always tells mom that it doesn't matter how many times he writes he knows I know that he loves me. And then mom just goes off and doesn't talk to him for a while. I guess she just wants to make sure that I feel supported and loved by them even when I am not at home which I feel all the time.

A few minutes later I was getting on the train and hugging both my parents and trying not to cry as mom started wailing at the last minute. I had never seen her cry so hysterically before, normally she tries harder to stay strong for me but I guess she couldn't bare it anymore. I hesitated a second before finally stepping off the platform and went to find my seat, I sat by the window and watched as my parents faded into the distance.

Mom was going to be all right, she always was, dad would be able to convince her that this was a good thing. Just like I know that this is a good thing. I love my hometown more than anything but at the same time it is good to get out there and explore the world and I hadn't even seen half of it yet.

About an hour into the train ride the guy who talked to me at the station came over to me and asked me for the time. He seemed to be having trouble with his watch and so I help him set it. He still seemed so familiar and yet I couldn't place his face...After I helped with his watch he decided to sit with me. I didn't mind, he seemed nice and if he was going to get off at the same place as me, it would be even better. At least I'd have a friend.

"So what's your name?" The stranger asked.

"Courtney," I replied.

"Oh, Courtney...? Well, that's a fantastically great name!"

"Cute, right?" I had always thought so.

"Yeah, so cute and girly! I'm Rover! So where's your stop?" That's why he was so familiar...Rover travelled more than I did and he has been there with me every time I had went to a new place. He was so helpful.

I thought for a minute before taking out my phone, I had the website that I looked up all the places on. I didn't know the names of any of the places and I didn't even know which stop would be mine...I just picked the one that sounded good to me. "Serenity,"

"Which stop is that?" He pulled out a map and I looked to see if I could find it.

"The first one, right there." That's when Rover searched in his bag and handed me another map, this was for the town that I would be living in. It was a big town with a river running through it, a similar layout to all the towns that the train had to stop at. But I knew that even if they looked the same on the map they would look totally different when you got there.

"There it is, it looks great! So do you go to Serenity often?"

"I don't remember; maybe...I do travel a lot."

"How exciting, and even if you have been there before I am sure that it looks different since the last time that you were there. So why are you going there?"

"I'm moving,"

"Oh wow! That sounds pretty good to me! But this is possibly the first time you've been there...does that mean you haven't seen your house yet?"

I hadn't really thought about it... "I'm sure I'll be fine." Most of the time when I arrive in a town someone is willing to help me out with a house and I am hoping this time isn't any different.

"Are you sure? Well I wish you luck with that. Hopefully they will be able to set you up with somewhere nice."

_Now arriving in Serenity. Serenity Station! _The intercom announced. This was my stop.

"Looks like we're almost there, it was nice chatting to you! It's been a while since I have enjoyed a train ride this much! Come to think of it, I've been riding the rails a lot lately. Haven't done this much travelling by train since 2002 or so...that brings back some memories...well good luck Courtney, bye!"

I said goodbye and wished Rover luck on his travels and then went towards the doors as the train slowed. It seems like I was the only one getting off even though the train was pretty full but I wasn't worried. I'd rather stay in a quiet town anyway.

When I stepped onto the platform I was welcomed by the ticket guy. "Welcome to Serenity! I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks! I smiled and left the station, when I stepped out into the town it looked like a welcoming committee had formed. I had no idea anyone knew I was coming...it was quiet for a few minutes and some of the villagers were whispering. I started to wonder if I was in the right place after all.

Just as I was about to leave, a blonde girl in a white blouse and green waistcoat started to speak. "Okay everyone! Here we go...and one, two, three.."

"From everyone in Serenity WELCOME!" Everyone shouted. I was a little taken back but also kind of happy.

"Mayor! We're so happy you're finally here!" The first girl exclaimed.

Wow, wow, wow. Mayor? Me? Is this a joke? I mean what is going on... "Who's this mayor?"

"Oh, come on, quit joking around. You know exactly who you are! You told us which train you'd be arriving on!"

Now I was really confused...whoever this mayor person was obviously bailed and now I was expected to deal with it? Maybe that's why no one else got off at my stop... "That wasn't me..."

"Oh no! You can't fool me! Things are just as you said they'd be! All is well. There's no mistake!" She laughed. "You're a real jokester!"

Jokester...people say that? I guess in this town they do... "W-wait!" I started to get really worried. I had just gotten off a train and was hoping to settle into a little house or whatever and now I was gonna be mayor?! Who signs up for this? I didn't, especially when it was the start of summer...

"Well, no matter, I think we should continue this discussion at the town hall, shall we? Here's a map of Serenity for your reference, Mayor Courtney." The girl pulls a map out of her purse and hands it to me, it looked like the one that Rover had showed me, this means I am definitely in the right place...but I still don't know how the new mayor could have left the place...

After looking at the map for a while I realised that if I was going to solve this mayor mystery I was going to have to talk to this girl, who seems to know a lot so I decided to go to the town hall with her. It was kind of a long walk from the station but I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to take in the town and get a sense of what it was like here.

Once we had entered the town hall Isabelle, she finally revealed her identity, explained to me that this is where I would be doing all of my mayor work. Also she explained that she works in the town hall as well, Isabelle is my secretary and she would help me in any way that she could. Isabelle was also very excited about the fact there would be someone younger taking the role as mayor as it would be a fresh and welcome change to the town.

The next thing to do was to get down to business and fill in a resident registration form. Unfortunately I couldn't do that until I had obtained a house so I was told to head to Main Street and go to Nook's Homes. This is where I would find the person who could set me up with a home.

I agreed to go and speak with the realtor, after I left the town hall I realised that I was not getting out of this mayor thing. Although as Isabelle was talking it didn't sound like it would be that bad. I made my way back up to the top of the town and up the steps towards Main Street. It didn't take long to find Nook's homes. It was a small building right next to the post office.

When I went in I was face to face with Tom Nook. Everyone knows Tom Nook, he's the real estate agent for every town in the country so there is no surprise that he would be here. It's so weird how we can be everywhere at once though...unless they are all his cousins or something...

He still looked the same as always, round stomach, short and dark circles under his eyes but he had swapped his store clothes for a new suit which was more formal than I had seen him in before. "Ah, hello! Welcome! Welcome! You must be the new mayor, right? Isabelle told me to look out for you.  
So, you're here today because you are looking to build a house, well I can build you one anywhere you like so do you know where you would like this house to be?"

"Yes..." I said unsure...I hadn't had a good chance to look around town and decide where a good place to live would be but I didn't want to look around alone. So I said yes so he would come with me and I'd get advice on where I would live.

"Then this won't take long at all! Just guide me to where you want your house to be!"

Tom grabbed his coat and we headed back to town. It took me a long time to decide where I wanted to live. I thought about the top of the town, where no other resident lived because I thought it would be quiet. And then I changed my mind because I didn't want to live apart from everyone else because I wanted to get along with the other villagers. I thought about near the town hall but there was no space around it other than behind it and I didn't want to live there...After walking around the whole town at least twice I finally found my spot.

By the edge of the cliff, close enough to villagers' houses to be their friends but far enough away to have my own space. Although I felt bad about having to demolish some trees and things to build the house I knew I could plant more in the future, I am mayor now after all.

Once we had decided on a place to build, Tom needed to work out the bill of how much it would cost and so until I could come up with the funds that I needed for the house to be build I had to borrow a tent for the time being. After the tent was assembled Tom went off to work out how much I needed to pay for the house.

The tent was very small on the outside and inside. When I stepped inside Isabelle came in, she thought it would be useful if I had a lantern for light. I was thankful but I didn't have a sleeping bag or anything which would have been more helpful...I guess I could deal with sleeping on the floor with nothing for one night or two...as long as I earned the money for my house quickly I could get a bed soon after.

It took me a little while to get used to the whole idea of being mayor but once I had gotten my head around it a little bit I went back to the town hall to finish registering to become a resident. I had to give Isabelle my birthday and other important information that she asked. When she was finished she gave me a Town Pass Card. It was going to prove my residency in Serenity like a passport or ID.

Just when I thought it was safe to go and rest, Isabelle surprises me with a ceremony to commemorate my arrival in town as mayor. I agreed to do it because I thought it would be a very appropriate first act as mayor.

I followed Isabelle outside to the town plaza where there was a big planter in the centre. Isabelle and I were standing on top of it and the other residents had gathered around on the plaza to watch the event. When everyone was there Isabelle handed me a sapling and told me to plant it in the ground.

Once I had done that everyone clapped and cheered while Isabelle announced "On June 20th 2013, Courtney became mayor of Serenity."

After the ceremony was over Isabelle told me that I could rest which I was grateful for. I was so overwhelmed by everything, but I was leaving home to search for adventure and this certainly was a big one. I would have to write to my mom and tell her, she's going to be so proud, and as shocked as I am.

Before I did anything I decided to walk around the town again and just embrace it, this was going to my new home for a long time and I was going to have to get used to it. I also took note that we had pear trees as a native fruit and there were a lot of forest areas in the town.

Then I decided to meet the villagers, there weren't many but it was a small town anyway so it was better to have a close-knit community rather than a vast one.

They all had very encouraging things to say and each time I reassured them that I was going to do the best I could to make Serenity a wonderful town to live in.

The first person I talked to was a big muscular guy with bright orange hair, he also had "warrior" stripes on his face so I guessed he was playing sport today. He seemed like the jock type.

After that was Nan, she was an older woman with jet black hair and a maternal vibe about her. Nan assured me that everyone in town was friendly and that they would do all they could to help me adjust to life in a new town.

Then Del, he was an older guy who had many wrinkles and the strangest two sharp teeth...but he didn't seem at all threatening and said he was very moved by my ceremony. I didn't think it was that big a deal but at the same time I was glad that someone enjoyed it.

Next Maelle, she was a small young woman, I guessed my age with red hair cut into a bob and green eye shadow. She's a very bold girl and was excited to see what I would do with my role as mayor. I think I was excited as she was. There were so many possibilities as mayor and I was ecstatic to learn about all of them.

Last but not least was Marcel, he had green hair which is a crazy colour but he was also very pale. He was quite young as well and said I looked like a mayor who knows how to have fun.

I guess I was in a way I mean I wanted to do the best I could but at the same time I wanted to get to know my neighbours and didn't want to think of myself as different from them because up until an hour ago I didn't know that I was. I thought I was just going to be traveller passing by but clearly I am staying here permanently...

I don't even know if there is some kind of voting system or if they are happy with me being mayor until...whenever but I decided to take it as an opportunity. I mean who else can really say that they've been the mayor of a town before? It would be a really great experience and I was looking forward to where it would take me.

By the time I was done with everything and was looking for paper to write to my mom it was too late at night and I was tired. I decided I would write tomorrow, I would have called but I had no phone with me. I hoped that she would accept this change, especially when it meant that I wasn't going to be coming home for a while...maybe I could let her visit?

Who knows, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to stop me from doing this job. She's always wanted me to get a job that wasn't working part-time at one of the Nook chain stores and this was it. I hoped she would be proud. And as for dad? Well he'll just say what he always does. "I'm proud no matter what you do kiddo, just make sure to check in with your mother to make sure she doesn't have a heart attack."

When I got home I found out that I had my very first letter, I had no idea who it could be from since I only just moved here but I opened it up anyway.

_To Courtney,_

_Congrats on your newfound mayorhood! To be honest, I was supposed to become the mayor, but one thing led to another...And now it's all up to you! You'll do great!_

_~ Keep it a secret!_

Well whoever the mayor was supposed to be it looked like they thought I would do a better job. I mean no one knows who this mystery person was supposed to be, for all I know they could have been on that train too and heard me talking about going to Serenity. Maybe they thought they couldn't handle it and they thought I looked like I could do a better job?

I guess I'll never know but to whoever it was...I owe them a whole lot. This was going to be the best job ever, I could feel it.


End file.
